The invention relates to a method for decorating surfaces, in particular for decorating outer packagings, and also to a transfer strip for decorating surfaces and to a packaging.
It is known to provide outer packagings, for example outer packaging of foods, with a machine-readable optical marking, in particular a barcode. This machine-readable optical marking is usually printed onto the outer packaging by means of offset printing together with a surrounding decoration, which determines the decorative appearance of the outer packaging. On account of the printing processes that are used, which are optimized for high numbers of units, it is not possible in that case to choose the optical machine-readable marking pack-individually. The optical machine-readable marking—in the same way as the decoration—is identical on all the outer packagings produced, and contains product-specific information but not pack-specific information.